


I Can Dish It Cause I Know How To Take It

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tommy has an interesting dream about Adam. Of course he has to tell Adam all about it in explicit detail.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Dish It Cause I Know How To Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship.

\---

"You know," Tommy says conversationally as he and Adam are watching a movie and drinking a few beers at Tommy's apartment, "I had a dream about you last night."

Adam glances over at Tommy, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't seem inclined to elaborate without prompting, Adam raises an eyebrow and asks, "And?"

Tommy looks at him, meeting his eyes as Adam takes another drink. "We were fucking," he says bluntly.

For a split second, Adam's sure he must have misheard. There's no way Tommy just said that. He chokes on his beer, almost spraying it out everywhere. "Jesus, Tommy!" he says when he finally stops coughing. "Fuck."

Tommy doesn't even look apologetic about nearly killing him, the asshole. He just leans back further in the couch, shrugging. "I'm just saying." He takes a swig of his beer, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" Adam asks.

Tommy smirks at him, and Adam feels annoyance flare.

"Nothin'," he says. "I was just thinking, for you being a dude and all, the dream was pretty fucking hot."

Adam just stares at Tommy incredulously. Did he fall down some rabbit hole when he wasn't paying attention? It's the only explanation for the twilight zone he's slipped into where Tommy has sex dreams about him. 'Fucking hot' sex dreams, even. "What the fuck?"

Adam doesn't know how it's possible, but Tommy looks even more smug. "Cock isn't really my thing, but you sure knew how to get me hot. I mean, fuck. Your dick felt fucking amazing in my ass." Tommy closes his eyes and shudders. "Goddamn, you knew how to fuck me just right until I was begging for it, whimpering, practically _sobbing_ with pleasure. I thought I was going to fuckin' _die_."

Holy god, Adam can't handle this. His dick's already hard, straining against his zipper as all the blood in his body rushes to his groin leaving him a little lightheaded.

"I just wanted _more_ ," Tommy continues. "I wanted you to stuff me so full of your cock, I'd _choke_ on it."

"Tommy," Adam says, the word strangled. He cups his crotch, pushing his palm against his cock. It's taking every ounce of his willpower to not jump on Tommy right now, rip his clothes off, and fuck him, showing him just how well Adam could satisfy him if Tommy just said 'yes.'

"Yeah," Tommy says, voice dreamy. "It was so fucking good. I was so close, right on the edge from you pounding me, and then you grabbed my dick, jacking me off quick and rough, and that was it. I came all over myself, screaming your name. And then you filled me up with your hot spunk, and I almost came again."

Adam squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply through his nose. _Think unsexy things, think unsexy things_ , he repeats to himself in his head. It's unbelievable just how much Tommy's words are affecting him. If he doesn't get himself under control, Tommy's filthy mouth is going to make him come in his jeans, right here, right now.

Fucking Tommy.

His eyes fly open when he feels lips brushing over his cheek. Tommy's right in front of him, bracing himself over Adam. They're not touching, but Tommy's so close, Adam's desperate to reach out and grab him.

"So," Tommy says, "what do you think of my dream?"

The way he says it, so smug and coy, tells Adam that Tommy knows just what Adam thinks of it and that he's just teasing him right now.

"Did you like it?" he breathes, licking his lips and looking down at Adam's mouth. "I liked it. Yeah. But there's something I think I'd like more."

Suddenly, Adam can't take anymore; he has to have Tommy _now_. He reaches out and hauls Tommy to him, tight against his chest, and buries his fingers in Tommy's hair. "Fuck, Tommy," he says, the words ripped from his throat. "Wanted you for so long." He kisses and sucks at Tommy's neck, a hand settling on the small of Tommy's back.

Tommy relaxes in his embrace, exhaling shakily. "I know, I know," he says, fingers digging into Adam's upper back as his head tilts to the side. "Wanted you, too," he murmurs. "Just didn't know how to tell you."

"Shh," Adam says, bringing Tommy's face back to his so Adam can kiss him again. "It's okay."

Tommy nods, and opens for the kiss, Adam's tongue slipping inside his mouth. It's better than Adam ever imagined. It's different from their stage kisses; those weren't real, but _this_ is, and that makes all the difference.

Tommy's holding onto Adam so tightly and kissing back so eagerly, that Adam's dizzy. Adam rolls his hips up, and Tommy breaks the kiss and gasps.

"Feel that, Tommy?" Adam asks. "Feel how fucking hard I am for you?"

"Yes," Tommy moans, pushing down. His hands fist Adam's shirt. "Feels so fucking good."

"It's gonna get even better," Adam promises. He holds Tommy's hips, guiding his movements. "It'll be so good, you'll never want to get out of bed."

Tommy looks down at him, eyes flashing with a challenge. "Yeah?" he says. "You gonna fuck me so hard I forget my own name? Make me scream? Make me pass out?"

"Fuck yes," Adam groans, thrusting up sharply. "Gonna be awesome."

Bending down, Tommy nips along Adam's jaw. "Even better than my dream?"

"Baby, you won't remember _anything_ besides the feeling of my cock deep in your ass by the time I'm done with you."

Tommy shivers at the delicious threat. "You sound pretty sure of yourself," he says. He bites Adam's earlobe and tugs. "Can you really satisfy me?" he breathes over the shell of Adam's ear.

Goose bumps break out on Adam's neck. "Tommy," he says, sliding a hand up the back of Tommy's shirt. "I'll satisfy you better than anyone ever has."

Tommy huffs out a laugh. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and rock my world." Tommy kisses him, licking across Adam's lips before pulling back. "If you can."

"Oh, I can, Tommy Joe," Adam says. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Adam chuckles a little at Tommy's half-hearted glare and puts Tommy's arms around his neck, wrapping one arm around Tommy's back and the other sliding down over the curve of his ass. Standing up, Adam holds Tommy securely in his arms.

"Hmmm," Tommy hums, legs wrapping around Adam's waist. He moves, rubbing his groin over Adam's stomach, and starts sucking a mark into Adam's neck. "Can't wait until you're in me. Want it so bad. Been thinking about it all day."

Adam squeezes Tommy's ass as he carries him down the hall to his bedroom. "You'll get it, baby," he says. Multiple times, if Adam has his way about it. He's not going to stop until Tommy's panting and worn out and completely spent.

His lips curve upward as he thinks about it. Opening the door and kicking it shut behind them, Adam walks over to the bed and lays Tommy down on it, eyes drinking in the sight of him splayed out, tempting and gorgeous.

Adam doesn't even know where to start, but he has a very active imagination. He'll think of something, and he smiles as Tommy pulls him down on top of him, catching his lips in a kiss as he tugs at Adam's shirt impatiently.

This will be a night Tommy'll never forget; Adam will make sure of that. This is just the beginning.

\---

Sequel: [You're Willing; I'm Waiting; Turn Out The Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216473)


End file.
